gotmpfandomcom-20200215-history
House Corbray (The Black Dragon)
House Corbray of Heart's Home is a noble house from Heart's Home in the Vale of Arryn. It is an old but poor house. The ancestral Valyrian sword of House Corbray is called Lady Forlorn. They blazon their arms with three black ravens in flight holding three red hearts, on white. Lord Dermett Corbray Dermett Corbray has always been a coward, unlike his brother, Gwayne Corbray, whom fought Daemon Blackfyre for an hour on the Redgrass Fields, but died fighting. Dermett sent his son and heir, Walace Corbray to King's Landing to be educated by Ser Alyn Connington, known as the Pale Griffin. Dermett's wife, Lady Serra, would give him another son, whom he named after his brother, Gwayne Corbray(Though he would die alongside with his wife in 226AL during the Great Plague at the age of 27) During the reign of the Black Dragon, King Daemon Blackfyre, House Dayne revolted against it's overlord, holding the Prince of Dorne captive in Starfall, whom fell ill soon after and died in the dungeons, the King was outraged and ordered the arrest of Lord Timeon Dayne, instead he escaped all attempts and somehow managed to kidnap the King and had him killed. His son Aegon V would cause the near extinction of House Dayne by having Aegor Bittersteel lead the siege of Starfall, when it fell he had all the Daynes he could find executed, peace returned soon after. Dermett attempted to murder the rebellious lord but got attacked by assassins himself, his wound was poisoned and he shortly later died at the age of 63. Ser Walace "The Soldier" Corbray Walace Corbray inherited the lands of Heart's Home when his father passed of his wound, He prefers to be named Ser instead of Lord as he is barely ruling his land and instead fights everywhere. He would be the most loyal vassal of the Vale during troubling time, he personally charged with 2.000 of his men against a rebellious lord of the Paps, destroying their army and taking the castle after a short siege, banishing the lord to the Night's Watch and then marched back home. Ser Walace would lead the armies of the Vale when the Targaryens attempted to depose the Blackfyres, he would lead the siege of Starfall and defeat several Dornish armies, becoming a brilliant strategist in the progress and one of the best commanders in the Vale. He educated three sons of Lord Othor Arryn, took them as his squire and knighted them all on their 16th nameday. He also rose as Lord of the Fingers for his loyalty. Walace Corbray is most known for his undying loyalty and his selfishness, he went as far as stating after the dornish rebellion that he was there to collect his reward for supporting the King and not there to talk about who ruled Dorne, even though he tried everything to prevent House Dayne from gaining the Lord Paramountship, which succeeded as House Martell rose as Prince of Dorne again.. Time will tell if they will stay loyal. As time passed, common footmen and knights alike gave Ser Walace the nickname: "The Soldier" as you could find him in any battlefield where House Arryn fought, showing that even though he is from a noble house, he is still a soldier on the battlefield and that his place was with the soldiers more than sitting in his castle, whom he left in the hands of his castellan, first his brother Gwayne Corbray and later Gwayne Arryn, the newly appointed lord of Midlor Point and former squire of Walace Corbray Ser Walace Corbray is not a religious man, but before every battle he prays to the Warrior to give him the strength in the upcoming battle, hoping that it wont be the last one he will ever see. Walace married his niece to Lord Serwyn Waynwood, however he divorced her two years later and attempted to imprison him, his angered Ser Walace and he challenged his former squire to a duel. The duel happened in the Eyrie, alot of people came to the Eyrie, only to see Ser Walace and his former squire, Lord Serwyn fight eachother, Lord Jasper Arryn did not do anything about the duel and is rumoured to have watched it himself, in the end Ser Walace won the duel and left Lord Serwyn in the dirt, yielding for his life. Walace did not kill him and left him alive but to show remember that Walace Corbray would not stand for what Lord Serwyn did. For years Walace served as Master-At-Arms for the Eyrie, until he was unable to continue he duties, he died at the age of 59 in his sleep. Lord Artys "Corpse-maker" Corbray Artys was already governing the lands of his father for years while he served the Arryns in the Eyrie, he was a respected lord and he loved taking part of tourneys. However his firstborn son, Randyll Corbray died several years after he rose as Lord of the Fingers of an illness, making his 8 year old son, Beomar Corbary, the heir to his land. Lord Artys also repaired the damage with House Waynwood caused by his father by marrying his daughter to Lord Serwyn Waynwood. Artys became the Master-At-Arms for House Arryn, just like his father. Artys got named the Corpse-maker by many lords in the Vale, however he can't find the reason for it as he has not killed a man yet in combat since he rose as lord of the fingers.